Vehicle seats typically include a lower seat portion and a seatback portion. The lower seat portion has a generally horizontal surface for supporting an occupant, and the seatback portion has a generally vertical surface for supporting the back of an occupant. In some vehicles, such as extended-cab pickup trucks, the fore/aft dimension of the lower seat portion is limited by the size of the passenger compartment or other considerations.